Bullied by The Hero
by pastaordiee
Summary: McKenna is bullied by the hero, Alfred F. Jones. When one joke by him goes too far, it takes her over the edge. That's when he realizes what he's been doing to her. Will he be able to make it up to her?


**Disclaimer: This story is a one shot and involves McKenna (OC) once again. I don't own Hetalia :(. Part two of the disclaimer: McKenna is depressed, bullied, cuts, anorexic for those who might get a trigger. Whoa! Long-ass disclaimer. On with the story!**

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Nerd!"

"Go to Hell!"

These were the constant insults that invaded McKenna's mind every day. She doesn't know why everyone picked on her. Perhaps they found it fun to see her in pain. The sadistic glow in their eyes when they push her to the ground was enough to know they didn't care.

"Hey loser! Watch where you're going!" sneered a girl with blonde hair. She shoved passed McKenna and moved towards her group of friends. They all looked at her, whispered, and laughed.

How normal.

McKenna continued walking to history class and look her usual seat in the front row. As she begun flipping through her notes, she was flicked in the back of the head. She turned around to see Alfred Jones. Oh how she loathed him. He was the first person to start picking on her. He made everyone else too. His wheat blonde hair and bright blue eyes make you think he is welcoming. Wrong. They are lies.

"Morning fatty!" he shouted extra loud. She turned around in her and faced the front.

Alfred growled in irritation. He grabbed a fistful of McKenna's medium harvest gold hair. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

McKenna hissed in pain. "Let go!" she said in a small voice.

Alfred laughed. "Why should I? It's not like your hair is anything special." Alfred's friends snickered.

She was about to say something when her teacher strolled through the door. Alfred instantly let go of her hair and acted as though nothing happened.

The lesson was boring enough. As McKenna wrote down her notes she rubbed her wrist tenderly. Her yesterday cuts had a dull cache to them as the many other had before.

She was writing a quick paper on the history of someone she knows.

"Okay class, who wants to read their paper?" her teacher asked scanning the room.

"I'll go!" Alfred said. Everyone but McKenna turned to face him. He cleared his throat and smirked. "This is the history of the day I met McKenna." She sat in silent shock as he continued."As soon as I first laid my eyes on McKenna, I knew she was a loser." Here we go. "I could tell by her stupidity and boring attitude that no one would like her. It was grade 5 when we met. She had to be the biggest nerd I had ever laid eyes on. With her geeky square glasses and frizzy hair." His speech about her continued on for a while. She could feel herself getting close to tears. "McKenna knows she is useless and pathetic and we all know it too-" She sprang up and slapped him. Everyone who was snickering immediately stopped and stared in awe at what just did.

"You think I'm a loser?" she started. "That I'm useless and pathetic. You know why I'm like that?" she snarled, voice getting louder. "Because of you. All of you. Ever since I could remember, alause l any of you have ever done was tell me how I'm stupid, a loser, or ugly. Why am I like that? bec ypu people make me into that!" she shouted now addressing the entire class. You glared back to Alfred. His baby blue eyes filled with shock. "What did I ever do to you?" she walked a little closer to him and snapped. "Well?! Tell me!" She cried.

Alfred stuttered in response.

"That's what I thought." She said calmly. "Fuck you Alfred Jones." And you went towards the door.

"Where are you going young lady?!" huffed her teacher.

She looked at her sadly with tears in her eyes. "According to you and everyone else, straight down to Hell."

And with her final remark, McKenna slammed the door to the classroom and ran home.

**Alfred POV**

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Yo Al," said my friend Mathias from behind. "I think you went a little too far this time."

Some of my other friends nodded,

"It's McKenna we're talking about, she'll be fine." I said trying to brush it off. In truth I knew I went too far. McKenna had never lashed out at anyone before. Had my words really affected her?

The bell rang signaling that second period would soon start. So I grabbed my books and went to my next class.

* * *

McKenna wasn't there for any of her other classes. I would know, I'm in all of them.

But I'm sure she is fine. McKenna is tough! She was always the one to stick up for others.

'Because of you.'

Her sweet voice rang in my head. Yeah that's right, I think her voice is sweet.

But never mind that. I'm sure she is fine.

* * *

I'm worried about her.

She hasn't come to school for 3 weeks now. No one has been able to contact her.

I decided that I would go and see her after school. Hopefully I would be able to find her.

* * *

"Alfred you bloody git! Slow down!" shouted my older brother Arthur as I raced through the parking lot to my red Volvo. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go and fix something I broke." I stated simply and sadly.

"So you're going to go see McKenna?" he said to clarify.

I blinked. "How did you know?"

" 'I have to go fix something I broke. ' " he said repeating me. "You didn't just break her, Alfred, you destroyed her." I knew McKenna and Arthur were friendly towards each other. He was probably the only friend she had. "Do you understand how much your words affect her Alfred? How much pain you caused her over the years? But to embarrass her like that was uncalled for." His green eyes bored t=into me as he spoke. "You should be ashamed." He turned and left without another word.

* * *

**Back to third person view**

McKenna laid there. Hoping and wishing for death to strike her. Sadly, the Grim Reaper must have been on holiday, for she was still breathing.

She dropped out of school. why should she go back to the causes her pain right?

Sighing with sadness, she sluggishly made her way down the stairs to feed her cat, Itacat. He let out his strange "Ve-" as she scooped some pasta in his dish. She didn't have any herself in worry she a's would get fat.

The cuts on McKenna's wrist increased greatly. They roamed up her arm and across her stomach. Who would care though right? Her parents had abandoned her when she was five an dhe had no family contact. Maybe her cat would care, but she doubted that as well.

She slowly made her way into her bathroom and went towards the sink. Her pale, bony fingers wrapped around the medicine cabinet drawer. She felt around until she found her diet pills. Opening the container, she shoved two of the pink capsules in her mouth and drowned them with some water. She swallowed harshly and sighed, looking back at her pills then looking at herself in the mirror.

In the mirror. McKenna saw herself the way no girl wants to see them. In fear of what she was true, she reopened the bottle of medicine and shoved two more pills in her mouth.

In reality, McKenna had lost so much weight from not eating and the pills. She was majority bone. Her pale white skin stretched over her bones. She was a walking skeleton.

The words the bullies said to McKenna swarmed in her e\head.

"Stupid!"

"Fat!"

"Useless!"

"Pathetic!"

They swarmed through McKenna. She felt large tears roll down her icy cheeks as she grabbed the scissors from the same drawer. She began running the sharp edge along her soft skin. She hissed in pain and whipped the object across the room. You curled into a ball and pressed your face into her knees.

There was a frantic knocking at the door.

"McKenna! McKena! Open up!" called a horribly familiar voice

Alfred.

McKenna sobbed softly as she continued to hit her door.

"McKenna! Please open the door! Don't make me have to kick this thing down!"

He wouldn't.

McKenna heard the door crack slightly until it nearly blew off the hinges.

She curled even tighter. "P-please, just leave." She said hoarsely. She slowly stood and made her way to the door where Alfred stood. Weak and covered in fresh and dried blood, he still thought she looked beautiful.

He stared at McKenna. He saw the new and old cuts that littered her body. How thin she had gotten since that day. Her cheeks looked sunken in. a hollow body, for a hollow heart.

"Mc-McKenna?!" he said coming closer to her. His hand rose toward her and she flinched back. "Did… did I do this to you?" tears glistened in his baby blue eyes.

McKenna looked at him smugly "And why would you care? It's not like you thought about it when you were hurting me." She walked toward him and shoved her wrist in his face. He could only stare at the jagged scars and dried blood. "You did this to me. Look at what you caused!" his eye averted her. "LOOK AT ME!" she screamed. He winced and looked, his eyes widening.

"McKenna…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Are you satisfied? Is this what you wanted to see? Do you even how much it hurt to even come to school? Do you even know how much it hurt to even come to school? do you even know how it feels to be afraid to enter your classroom without being terrorized by others? Well, DO YOU?!

He rushed into McKenna with such it nearly knocked her over. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face in her hair. She could feel sobs racking through his body. He leaned her head up and slammed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Her body was too mouth onto hers in a bruising kiss. Her body was too stunned to react. She pulled away and looked into his teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry…McKenna…so sorry." She stared at him in shock. His arms tightened around her shaking frame. "I never meant to hurt you so bad. I never did, honest. The hero isn't suppose to hurt others. Please, will you forgive me? I love you."

The sincerity in his voice was heart breaking. Did he really mean it? Did he love McKenna? She stared at him. Large sky blue eyes doused in a layer of tears.

"I forgive you."

Her face brightened up at her saying.

"But," McKenna stated removing herself from him. "I can never forget what you did to me Alfred. And I never will." She looked at him sternly. "If you really do love me like you say you do, you need to prove it."

Alfred blinked quickly in shock, then smirked.

"Challenge excepted."


End file.
